Worst Roommate Ever?
by RandomHobo
Summary: "How would you feel if I turned you on and just left?" Those were the snarky words spoken by one vulgar redhead. Those were the words that would change the dynamics of their relationship forever. NarutoXTayuya. Lime. Smut. Oneshot?
1. Chapter 1

**AU slightly. Older, Altered time period. Slight OC. Mature theme.**

**Something to help me get back into writing. It's my first time writing a one-shot, AND it's my first time writing a slight lemon… but here it is, Tayuya and Naruto slight lemon.**

**I can leave it as a one shot unless y'all want a part two.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs its respectful owner.**

* * *

**Worst Roommate Ever?**

"Time to relax…"

Naruto groaned with relief as he sank into his couch. After a long and grueling mission that involved entertaining the Daimyo's daughter, he left the fire capital with the utmost speed, even travelling through the nights. He had arrived early morning to Konoha, gave his report and now he was ready to relax for the next few nights by kicking his feet up and tune into his recently acquired television-

"Hey Asshole! Learn to turn off the fucking lights before you leave the fucking house, will you?!" Snarled a very angry redhead.

Naruto sighed… so much for relaxing.

Naruto looked up ever so slowly with slumped shoulders, wondering what he did to deserve this. Sighing, he turns to face the speaker, "Okay Tayuya-chan, I'll remember to get the light next time." It wasn't often he interacted with his newfound Uzumaki roommate, but whenever he _did_ interact with her, it was a not a pleasant time.

Initially, he was happy that he had family, even if they were super distant. Being an orphan his whole life, the prospect of having any sort of family was a feeling he thought similar to what a miner would feel if he struck at a vein of gold. When Baa-chan told him about a confirmed Uzumaki in their village, elation and excitement were the only two things he felt.

Then she spoke.

Dear fucking lord.

His eyes appraised her angry visage before discreetly looking at her short yet _incredibly_ curvy body. Sure, he has a smoking hot babe under his roof because of some political clan bullshit, but it was _so_ not worth the headache and grief she caused him.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Okay, three things," She held three digits of one hand up. "One, you said that same shit last time. Two; don't hit me with that '_chan_' bullshit, and three-" She punched him hard on the shoulder. "-don't fucking check me out you tiny-pricked fagget."

Naruto honestly could've dodged the hit on his shoulder, especially considering that she had her chakra sealed, but he was just way too tired. It didn't hurt at all… but his once lackadaisical mood quickly shifted into irritancy. Even though the punch hadn't hurt, the message she sent physically and verbally was getting to a point where he could not take it anymore.

Quickly, he stood up and stared down at his supposed family member with a glare. This girl was so ungrateful! She didn't work, she didn't do any chores, and all she does is complain and curse.

"Oh no~ the big doofus is getting mad, is he?" Tayuya sneered, undaunted at the angry face of her roommate. "What are you gonna do," the redheaded Uzumaki mocked, "You going to hit a woman?!"

Naruto closed his eyes for a good minute before taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he simply smiled, "Okay Tayuya-chan, I'm going to go sleep now." He patted her head and ignored the stunned look on her face as he walked past her frozen form with a triumphant smirk on his face.

'_That ought to show her.'_

As he walked towards his room, he marveled at the space he now had. If there was one silver lining to his situation, it would be the fact that he actually had a decent living quarter now. He had two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. There was only one bathroom, but it was a large and lavished one if he did say so himself. The bathtub was big enough that it could fit even Akamaru.

As he approached the end of the hallway where the bedrooms doors faced each other on either side, he practically barged through the door on the right and propelled himself onto his bed. Immediately, he entered the sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

'_Okay, hand down, that was the best sleep I had ever gotten_.'

His body felt completely rejuvenated. Getting up, he navigated in the dark by instinct and flipped his light switch on. Letting his eyes readjust, he yawned and stretched limbs. Coming down from his powerfully pleasant stretch, his gaze wandered idly over the clock. Hmm, he went to sleep at about ten a.m. and now it was close to midnight-

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized exactly what time it was-

"Holy shit! It's 11 o'clock at night?!" Naruto's eyes were wide open. He gripped his face and pulled down with dread, "How the hell am I gonna sleep at night now-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Tayuya's angry voice bellowed throw the wall.

Naruto nearly yelped before closing his mouth with both hands. He looked at the door where the devil's voice had come from with a guilty expression. Even if she was a shitty person, he himself wasn't. He opened his door quietly and crept out while attempting to keep the noise to a bare minimum.

He didn't look back as he walked towards his living room. If he was fast enough, he could still catch that comedy movie that was airing tonight. He grinned, another perk with his roommate was the addition of the television; I guess it was Tsunade's way of being grateful for taking in the foul-mouthed redhead. He internally shrugged, she's sleeping and he can hog the T.V. to himself now.

It was unfortunate he didn't look back as he walked away from his room. If he _had_, he would've noticed that his bedroom light was still on.

Did I forget to mention Tayuya was an incredibly light sleeper?

* * *

Sleeping, Tayuya would never know she had a stupid smile as she dreamt of herself and a man engaging in some intimate foreplay. Unconsciously, her hand snaked down her naval and towards her sacred place. Just as her finger was about to reach her engorged clit, a shout interrupted her dream and sleep.

"-shit! It's s 11 o'clock at night-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tayuya screamed. Were you shitting her? What fucking idiot shouts at damn near midnight?! She waited a few seconds in the darkness and let a breath of annoyance out. Why the fuck was she so horny- Oh, that's right, her dumbass roommate woke her up while she was getting fingerfucked by a sex god.

She drew the blankets tighter around herself. She only wore panties and a bra to bed so she could go snuggle up in her blankets. Speaking of panties, she wondered if she was aroused.

She slid a finger to the outside of her panties- and yep, sure enough, she was as wet as a fountain. God fucking dammit. She wanted to get off but it was just too much of a hassle at this time of night. Her damn genes ensured stamina was something she had in spades. Yes, that extended to the bedroom activities as well too. So if she started masturbating now, it would probably take another two hours to be fully satisfied-

'_Wait, what the fuck was that noise-'_

"-ha…haha."

'_oh my fucking god, is he laughing?!'_

Suddenly, she heard the low chuckle of her roommate escalate into a full-blown laugh with some very loud and annoying knee slaps.

"Ok," the redhead said to herself, "this is getting ridiculous." She really wished she had her chakra unsealed so she could kill that stupid fucking blonde.

But, she didn't.

"HAHAHA!"

Fucking pricks.

She got up, marched to the door, yanked said door open, snarled at the bedroom light he left on yet a-_fucking_-gain. She damn near broke the switch as she slammed a fist on it to shut the bulb down. Not satisfied with just the lights off now, she marched to the living room to deliver some sweet justice. She entered the living room and saw the idiot roaring with laughter.

"HAHAAHA OH MY- OW WHAT THE FU- ow! OW! Let go!" Naruto's humor was cut short as he felt his ear being pulled harshly. He turned around and went to glare at the offender- and then paled.

He really forgot she was sleeping.

"H-H-Hey Ta-Tayuya-chan! Did you want to watch-"

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid shit head! People are trying to sleep and your obnoxious ass is keeping me up!" Tayuya raged on, "And what the fuck is up with you not turning your light off?!"

Naruto nursed his red ear as he looked away, "Sorry Tayuya-chan, I forgot again. I didn't think you would wake up to that-" His statement was cut off as he saw the shorter Uzumaki step up to him. She pushed a finger into his chest.

"No fuck you! How the fuck would you like it if I turned you on and just left you blue balled?!"

At that outrageous statement, Naruto could not help but look at her incredulously before letting out a deep laugh.

"Yeah, okay Tayuya-chan, children aren't really my type… so I don't think your question can apply here…"

'_children?_' Tayuya clenched her fists at her sides, her a fucking child?! She glared at the blonde. "Trust me you fucking idiot, you'd be begging me for release if I so much as _touched_ you, not that I ever would."

"_You_ poked _me_," Naruto reminded her with a cocky grin.

A large vein formed on Tayuya's forehead at the snarky reply. "Y-Yeah, and uh-" she quickly racked her brains for a verbal retort, "Yeah and I bet you're fucking hard already," she sneered. "Your baby dick is so tiny," she pointed at his pants with no bulge, "it doesn't even grow a millimeter when your turned on." She had a satisfied and vindictive smile on her face as she what the anger and offence now on her roommate's visage.

"Whoa, I do not have a baby dick. And I can prove it." Without a second thought, he grabbed the waistband of his pants and boxers, then proceeded to yank em down, letting his 11-inch limb, _unaroused_, show.

"What the fuck are you doing you perverted ass- holy shit." Tayuya saw the motion and started to talk but cut off when she saw that… that _thing_, dangling between the blonde's legs. Yeah, he was fucking gigantic. She could not take her eyes off that… that _weapon_ of mass destruction.

Naruto smirked and decided to mess with her a little bit. He stepped forward into her personal space and watched her yelp with a humongous hpp back. He guffawed as he pulled his boxers back up.

"Ha! You're scared of a penis? Big talk for someone so vulgar and cocky… What did you say again?" he held a finger up, "Ah yes, 'I bEt YoU'Re HaRd aLrEAdy.'" Naruto snickered as the redhead's face matched the color of her hair as she looked away. From anger or embarrassment, he didn't know, but this was totally worth it.

Now that she wasn't glaring or verbally abusing him, he took the time to look her up and down... Minutes passed and the blonde gulped as he noticed the cleavage of her large double-d cup breasts. His eyes traveled down her sleek and toned stomach until he noticed the damp spot on her panties. He inhaled deeply through his nose and immediately smelled the arousal. Despite his will not to, he felt the blood beginning to rush down to his member. Quickly, he looked elsewhere, desperately trying to will his arousal to go down.

'_Shit¸ she's gonna beat my ass if she notices-'_

"You're gay."

"W-what?!" He looked up shockingly at the announcement.

"You heard me, you're gay."

The jinchuuriki blinked. Not really understanding how she drew _that_ kind of conclusion. "Um…" he started off, "how the hell did you get that?!"

She pushed her breasts and dropped them, letting her melons _jiggle _beautifully. His mouth parted slightly, something she didn't notice as she twirled around and showed her derriere to him.

"I'm sexy as fuck and you're not hard."

Naruto watched as she cupped her asscheeks and play around with the soft flesh. He saw the wet spot again and this time, he could not handle all the stimulation as his member stood at full mast. Shooting out another five inches with the girth of his wrist. His briefs were straining to contain his erection.

Tayuya turned to face her roommate fully and was about to justify that it was okay for him to be a homosexual when she noticed his boxers straining ever so slightly to free the massive cock that was _growing_. Eventually, the material could not handle the beast that it was containing and his third leg flopped upwards and rested against his stomach.

Okay, maybe he wasn't gay.

She looked at his face to gauge his thoughts only to see his eyes staring intently at her. It was so passionate, she nearly forgot to breathe, much less be her usual aggressive self.

"Wh-What are you looking at?!"

Maybe she said should cover herself-

"You're beautiful."

Tayuya could swear that, at that moment, she had steam erupting from her ears. The way he stared at her and the low huskiness of his voice nearly made her orgasm. She felt her heart rate rise and felt some butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She stood frozen-still as Naruto took a step toward her.

She shivered as she felt the heat from his body and more importantly, his penis radiating out towards her. encompassing her in his warmth and intensity of the situation.

"I thought children weren't your type," whispered Tayuya, as she stared at into those now beautiful cerulean eyes.

Naruto didn't speak, and instead grabbed her wrist gently. He guided her hand to his cock and slid it down the length of the member. "Children could never have this effect on me, Tayuya."

His voice was low, husky, and sexy. Holy shit he was hot, and sexy. When the fuck did he get so sexy?! The redhead bit her lips and began lightly stroking him off. His hand was now off hers and it was at her own volition that she was doing this. Her juices were now cascading down her legs with no shame and he didn't even _do_ anything to her yet.

He groaned and she began giving him a handjob. He suddenly grabbed her hand to stop her. "Tayuya, if you don't stop now, I won't be able to stop myself-" She silenced him with an aggressive kiss.

To her surprise, he retaliated with incredible speed. Her drenched panties were off in an instant and her back was pressed against the wall. She squealed when she was lifted by her asscheeks to the point her face was now at level with the male Uzumaki.

She let out a powerful moan as Naruto rubbed the length of his cock against her slit, coating his member in the sleek drizzling juice of her vagina and the precum of his dick.

Tayuya felt a jolt of pleasure rocket up her spine as she felt the contact with the blonde. She mewled before she knotted her hands in his hair and brought him closer for another passionate kiss. She disengaged and began sucking on his neck as he began to piston against her vagina faster, yet still not penetrating, bringing another satisfying moan out of her.

"Naruto," Her voice froze his actions; he was in fear that she was going to tell him to stop. However, her next words ignited a flame stronger than his will of fire.

She brushed his ear softly with hes tongue and whispered sensually.

"I like it _rough_."

Naruto's erection got even harder, if that was possible. He grabbed his member and had to buck his hip back a bit to line it up with her wet snatch. He licked his lips and what about to penetrate when she suddenly hopped off.

Naruto was confused. They were just getting to the good part-

"See how it feels to be turned on and left on?"

She giggled as she saw his mouth wide open with disbelief. As he gaped at her, she blew him a kiss before sauntering off with a sway to her hips.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded before smirking.

So she wanted to play?

He'll play.

* * *

**A/N: End? Y'all decide.**

**P.S. Im looking for a beta! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By popular review- jk, I only had like 6 reviews lol. Anyway, they were all positive so I'm going to continue. By the way, thank you all for the reviews. Really gets the story done faster.**

**And an early Happy New Years and a late Merry Christmas to y'all.**

**Disclaimer: don't anything, everything belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

**Worst Roommate Ever?**

Tayuya glared at the door she's been staring at for the past thirty minutes.

'_What the fuck is taking him so long?!'_ She needed to get her brains fucked, like right _now_. She thought she had him chasing her like a hungry mutt. He was a fucking idiot, he was horny if that hard and big ass python between his legs was anything to go by. He _should've_ been balls deep in her by now- obviously her tease didn't fucking work or he was trying to play hard to get.

The redhead scoffed, '_yeah, right_'

Honestly, she was tempted to go back out there and drag that shithead in here, but that would've made her little tease for nothing.

And she was stubborn as a mule.

She growled and started playing with her clit aggressively. She closed her eyes and imagined Naruto fucking her like a savage beast, shoving his dick all the way into her stomach. She knew, without a doubt, that the veiny meatstick her roommate had between his legs would absolutely _wreck_ her pussy into the afterlife.

And she would have loved every second of it.

So why the fuck wasn't he in here?!

The female Uzumaki decided she couldn't wait. Besides, she doesn't need him! She could get off on her own, she huffed. The redhead closed her eyes and slowly inserted one of her digits into her sopping wet canal. Her other hand traveled up her naval and cupped one of her plentiful mounds. She pinched her nipple and shuddered ever so slightly at the tingle of pleasure it provided.

She shuddered and continued playing with her breasts, ever so slowly, she inserted a second digit, followed shortly after by a third. Tayuya tried getting into it, she really did. But goddamit she just wanted to-

'_FUCK!_'

She stopped and threw a pillow over her face and let out a frustrated scream, not even caring about her bodily fluids coming into contact with her pillow. Who the hell was she kidding, there is no way masturbation could come close to with what knuckleheaded idiot could do to her.

Not even close.

How the fuck could she get off knowing there was a colossal penis that could probably make her orgasm with just the insertion of the tip.

It was with these fuming thoughts that she would eventually succumb to sleep.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he let his seed spray unto the derriere of an athletic brunette.

"You finally-" she was panting, barely able to get her breathing under control, "get off?" she collapsed facedown into the grass post-multiple orgasms. She was drained; not even possessing the energy to even look back at the blonde alpha behind her.

Naruto looked at his still hard cock and tucked it into the waistband of his pants. It was still noticeable, but his jacket would cover the most of it. He looked down at the form of one Inuzuka Hana and gave a low growl of appreciation at her physical state.

Her wide ass cheeks were coated in a mix of her juice, his cum, and sweat, giving it a beautiful sheen… every few seconds, it would give a slight tremor from the body wracking orgasms during their session. Yeah, that was _definitely_ a sight to look at. He was tempted to shove his cock back in her snatch but knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. he looked to the sky and noticed that the sun was at its peak.

'_About noon, huh._' he and Hana started their session an hour and a half ago. He commended her, truly. Her athletic build and Inuzuka traits probably allowed her to take him for as long as she did for.

Two bad she could only take two thirds of him.

He idly wondered if there was anyone who could take his whole length. Not even at the brothels Jiraiya took him to could he find anyone to take the full length of his member. Suki-chan at Eternal Bliss was a civilian and she was the highest sought-after escort because of her beauty, body, and skills. She, like Hana, was only able to take two-thirds of his member.

What made it more impressive, however, was the fact that she was a civilian-born individual. Kunoichi tended to fare better with him in bed simply because they were trained and equipped to take a beating. Regardless, he guess-

"Hello~?"

Naruto blinked.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent reply.

"It's been like, thirty minutes since you spaced out…" Hana muttered. At Naruto's apologetic smile, she continued with a roll of her eyes, "I asked if you could help me get cleaned."

"Oh, yeah, hehe." Naruto chuckled nervously. He walked forward, carefully turned her around, and picked her up bridal style. He hefted her up and felt his ego and pride swell when she sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"River?"

"Please," she replied pleasantly.

This wasn't the first time he and Hana met up for carnal pleasure. It had started on his last mission. Him and Hana were assigned together to his recent mission involving the daimyo's daughter. They were supposed to watch over her as she traversed the lands, but they ended up staying in a famous hot spring near the mountains.

When they first met the young woman, she had ignored them, not acknowledging their presence with even a glance first. Visually she had a cold exterior and an arrogant energy. She stood up straight and proud, did not pay attention to anyone, bought whatever caught her interest, and dismissed people with a flick of her finger.

Naruto had joked to Hana that he liked his women like that, a cold exterior that he could break in. Truthfully, he did, but she didn't need to actually know that.

However, it seems his reputation and prestige as an idiot deadlast was still somewhat attached to his person. Despite the fact he stood a little over six feet, shredded as fuck, and a belt of accolades that most shinobis would dream about.

And _despite_ all that, he was still considered the goofy, naïve, idiot. Did they not realize who he spent nearly three years training under? Of course he would change radically; both physically and mentally.

Despite his changes, there was one thing that remained.

His competitive streak.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Inuzuka Hana looked at him incredulously from their guard-stationed posts before bellowing with laughter. and said, "Ha! Good one! You wouldn't know what do with a bitch in heat in front of you, Uzumaki!" _

_Naruto frowned, but that soon morphed into a sly grin, "Yeah right, I'd have her orgasming from night to dawn." He could use this, it's been awhile since he last got his nut off. He could use some pent-up sexual frustration if he did this right._

_Inuzuka Hana liked Uzumaki, he was brash, handsome, and entertaining. However, he was an idiot. Still, even idiots need to learn their lessons._

"_Alright Uzumaki! Put your money where your mouth's at! We have two weeks with the princess, ill treat you to ramen if you even get a __**kiss**__ from her."_

_Naruto grimaced._

_Hana took in his expression gleefully, thinking that the blonde was now regretting his arrogant words. She was about to taunt the young man when he spoke in a tone that was dead serious, and dare she admits, __**arousing**__. _

"_That's it?" Naruto faced her and Hana couldn't help but rotate her face towards him either. Something about his vibe demanded her attention. She looked into the intense electrifying storm that were his eyes as he seemingly growled, "a kiss? No, that would be too easy Hana, I'm going to fuck her." He stepped closer into Hana's space and she could smell the alpha energy wafting off him._

"_Then… I'm gonna fuck __**you**__."_

**Flash Back Ends.**

* * *

Naruto came back from his memories. What happened next would no doubt arouse him to the point he wouldn't be able to resist Hana's body, no matter what state she was in physically.

"Uzumaki… How'd I do this time?" Came Hana's voice, deep from his chest.

Naruto hesitated ever so slightly before speaking.

"Erm, you did great, Hana-chan."

She noticed.

"Damnit, same amount?!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry Hana-chan," he smiled at her visible deflation, "even if you only took ten inches, that's a lot, enough to make me cum- actually, you know what? You should be complimenting _me_. I lasted an hour in your tight little pu-"

Hana had flaming red cheeks as she slapped a hand on her blonde lover's mouth. Still, despite her embarrassment, she couldn't help but laugh. The Inuzuka sighed before murmuring, "Still…. I wanted to try and take it all for once."

Naruto didn't say anything as they neared the river. It was a reoccurring want with her. Every kunoichi he fornicated with always wanted to be able to take the whole length, like they'd get a prestigious title and award if they managed take the 15 inches that was his manhood.

It was a conquest that no female had even come close to completing.

They reached a stream that was shallow, yet deep enough to get up to one's waist. Gingerly, he set Hana down and to his great satisfaction, she wobbled with trembling legs towards the river. She must've sensed his mood because she shot him a glare over her shoulders.

"Fuck you."

"If you can handle it again."

Hana huffed, before looking at the stream in front of her. Time to wash off, otherwise the family would smell the hormones and the juices. She shuddered from the cold as she made contact with the body of water. Taking a deep breath, she walked straight in and let the cold liquid wash over her. she sank lower and dipped her whole body into the stream, relishing in the now refreshing feeling.

She decided she would stay in the stream for a bit longer when she heard him call out to her.

"Next time, can we do it on a bed?"

Hana frowned as she rinsed her hair, "Isn't that a little too personal? I thought we both agreed to keep this platonic as possible."

Naruto shrugged, "It's not that personal to me, I just want do try other positions."

Hana laughed, "Really? You want to take me to your house so you can fuck me sideways?"

"Hey! We can do it at your house too!" Naruto defended himself.

"And have the whole clan in heat?" Hana snorted. "Look, I'm not objecting, but don't you have a roommate?"

Naruto dismissed that notion with a wave of his hand, "She's a heavy sleeper, and I have silencing seals on my room."

Hana shrugged, "Next week then? I'm gonna need time to recover..." Honestly, her legs still felt like jelly after the pounding she received. She kneaded her thighs and groaned, the soreness was definitely there already.

She never noticed Naruto's eyes flashing with mischievous twinkle.

* * *

Tayuya could still feel the aftermath of her workout. She had gotten a job at the local gym in order to keep in some form of shape and get some sort of income. The pay wasn't great, but there were a couple perks.

Free membership...

And a fucking distraction from that dumb cunt of a roommate.

Gah, she didn't even want to think about it. all she wanted right now was to get in the fucking shower and clean up. She fished the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She growled when she saw bigger shoes lying on the side; indicating that the blonde shitfuck was here.

Whatever.

She quickly took off her shoes and took off her shorts, leaving her in her thong and sports bra right by the entrance of their home. She could give two shits right now. Coming home still hot and sweaty from the workout to the annoying fuck at the house- she shook her head, she quickly headed to the bathroom and opened the door to come face to face with a pair of rock-hard and perfectly chisled pecs. Her eyes followed a single water droplet cascading down his chin, then down the muscular valley of his pec, then his abs, and finally down onto the member-

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE'S YOUR TOWEL?!" Tayuya practically roared with embarrassment. Fucking big dicked asshole. She averted her eyes when she noticed a somewhat arrogant look on the blonde's face.

"Sorry Tayuya-chan," Naruto cheerfully replied, "I left it in my room, and since you weren't home, I thought I could get away with just showering and going back to-"

"Whatever you prick! J-just get the fuck out of here!"

"Yikes… then I'll just scoot by ya here." Naruto shuffled past her and made sure to touch her with his cock, he lurched forward and slid _it_ on her thigh, "Whoops," he murmured, "Sorry."

He was most definitely not sorry.

Tayuya froze, trembled, and shot forward into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her all in a matter of a single second.

It's been a week since she teased him that one night, and she regretted every second of it. Masturbating wouldn't- no, it _couldn't _get her off at this point anymore. God damnit, why didn't she just let him fuck her brains out?! She closed her eyes and tried willing her arousal to stop. Despite her efforts, she couldn't get the burning feeling of his member on her leg. It felt as if his organ was imprinted where it had touched her. Fuck. She wanted to scream again in frustration, but that would let the bastard know he had won.

She sighed, time for a cold shower.

On the other side of the door, Naruto had a purposeful gleam in his eyes. He stroked his cock a few times and licked his lips.

Soon.

* * *

Tayuya pulled at her long and wild red locks with frustrations. She doesn't know what game he was playing at, but that hussy he was fucking right now needed to shut the fuck up. The bitch had probably muffled her mouth, but Tayuya's sensitive ears could hear the moaning and grunting of the two fuckers in the next room in that distinct quality where voices where restricted by something soft.

That was it, fuck this shit, she was gonna tell them to go fuck each other in the Land of Fucktards thirty-fucking-seven million miles away.

She cracked her knuckles as she walked towards her door. Muttering obscenities at the expense of a blue-eyed blonde and the probable hooker, she opened the door and began relishing in the vengeance she was about to extract.

Standing in the hallway, she decided she was going to barge in and start hollering when she was stopped by a pair of powerful and large hands on her mouth and waist. The hands stopped her from moving and prevented her from screaming.

Still, she recognized his scent and his low voice.

"Be quiet, and just watch…"

Fucking clones.

She stiffened when she felt his body press directly against her backside. She felt every bulge of muscle, every inch of his semi-hard erection. Out of her peripherals, she saw foot lean forward and open the already ajar door even further. Letting the bedroom activities show on full display.

Tayuya closed her eyes when his voice whispered in her ears.

"Watch."

She commanded her body to not listen to the dominating voice, but it was to no avail. Her eyes slowly opened, taking in the savage and sexual scene in front of her.

The Naruto in the room was staring directly at Tayuya. She couldn't help but have her eyes draw towards the slow and methodical thrusts that the blonde was delivering to the girl. Idly, she noticed that half of member was not buried in the lucky cunt.

Still, he was watching _her_, and not the broad he was copulating with.

"You like that?"

His voice was low, husky, and alluring.

In response, he got a moan from underneath him. She was tempted to let out her own but held on. Still, Tayuya paid no attention to whoever the brunette was and simply bit her lips, opting to stare at the cerulean eyes that were gazing directly at her while he was penetrating whomever was underneath.

The redheaded Uzumaki felt a thick hand pull her underwear down, she didn't resist. She was too enraptured with the sight before her. Suddenly, the couple began switching positions. She felt a momentary panic, the way they were switching, the brunette would have an angle on her. she wasn't about to get caught like some kind of creep-

"What are you doing _whore_, did I say you could move away?" Naruto growled as he pulled the brunette's hair. The blonde flipped the girl over and Tayuya briefly recognized the Inuzuka's face tattoos before she was forced into the ground. Naruto's dominance was on full display as he pounded into the woman. Then he stopped, looked directly at Tayuya once more.

"You'll listen to everything I tell you to do, understand?"

"Yes," Tayuya whispered, more to herself than anyone.

* * *

Hana Inuzuka's mind was on cloud nine. Her head was delirious on the sexual ecstasy that was one Naruto Uzumaki. Her mind was not- _could_ not function in any normal sense. As of right now, she was nothing more than a toy for the indomitable presence that was tearing into her pussy.

Ultimately, this was the reason she was not able to sense anything other than the girthy and meaty pole that was pistoning into her at a rapid pace.

"You'll listen to everything I tell you to do, understand? " Her alpha commanded of her.

She dumbly nodded her head, everything the alpha says, goes.

"Good."

She whimpered when he pulled out his meatstick out of her pussy, but she knew at this moment, there was nothing for her to say. He was the top dog, she was just the bitch that was fortunate enough to be used.

"Now close your eyes and masturbate."

* * *

"Now close your eyes and masturbate."

Tayuya heard and she obeyed. Her hand snaked its way down the familiar path of her naval and into her wet canal once more. As soon as she inserted a single finger, she nearly came. Already she knew, the intensity of this solo session would rival like nothing else before.

She bit her lip as she desperately tried to hold in her mewls. That proved futile when she felt large, burly hands take ahold of her breasts. Her eyes became half-lidded as she felt the buildup of her climax. A moment later, she felt both hands pinch her hard nipples, her knees buckled as she erupted down under. She was held up by the strong arms of her captor as she let out a torrent of juice.

Tayuya panted as she recovered from her orgasm-induced haze and noted that to her amazement, Hana was now passed out.

And Naruto?

His raging hard on was straight as an arrow. Sleek with the juices of his conquest, it gave the cock a sheen that made it all the more appetizing. The penis pulsed as if it was calling for her...

The god amongst men slowly began taking painstakingly slow steps towards her, his eyes intense and focused only on her.

* * *

**Okay, the end! You can imagine the lemon on your own, thanks!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jk, please do review if you would like a continuation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aaaand we're back. Btw, no beta so excuse the errors; thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Same ol' thang. Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Worst Roommate Ever?**

Tayuya's breath hitched, becoming irregular as only the _visual_ focus of the alpha blonde pinned her against the wall, his mere gaze trapping her. So absorbed with Naruto and his energy, she could not remember when she had first even moved, much less remember backing against the wall. Still, she put those thoughts on the backburner of her mind.

Why?

Because he began walking towards her.

His every step was measured with a methodical purpose.

With every step, Tayuya felt the swarm of butterflies flutter a storm in her stomach.

With every step, his member swayed its heavy mass hypnotically.

With every step, she could feel her vagina producing an excessive amount of lubricant; a mechanism to prepare for the potential copulation that seemed more and more likely to occur with each passing second.

Subconsciously, Tayuya licked her lips. As he approached ever so closer, she realized just how _colossal_ he was again. He was nearly two feet away and his manhood _loomed_ above her forehead, threatening to make contact with her if he so much as inched forward. the presence of his organ demanded her to recognize it as the apex predator amongst the hierarchy.

She could see a glob of thick, white liquid beginning to protrude out the purple and angry mushroom head. His cock was still sleek with the juice of his prior partner. His precum served as another layer of delicious lubricant. Her eyes wandered the length and shuddered at the monstrous veins vascular and flowing with blood, providing the organ with a hardness that was more concrete than a kunai.

She shuddered; would she be able to take it? Compared to her, that _thing _was a titan of mass destruction and she was merely an ant, waiting to be pulverized.

When he opened his mouth to speak- no, to_ command_, his voice was low and full of authority.

"Tayuya."

His voice and tone oozed a vibe that resonated with her soul. She moaned, nearly succumbing to a climax.

What the fuck was going on? No one had ever made her feel this way. The amount of desire and lust this blonde bastard was making her feel was unexplainable. She bit her lips and looked down at the pool of juice that had been steadily dripping down from her sacred valley. She forced her eyes to stay down, knowing if she looked at anything that involved him, she would lose all sense-

"Look at me." Naruto said softly, as he used a finger to lightly guide her face towards his own.

Again, she found herself unable to resist despite her initial. Her heart began pounding as she stared into the deep-blue orbs that were his eyes.

"I need to know," he murmured, "if you want this as badly as I do." He brushed the crimson locks away from her eyes to have an unobstructed view.

"Because I _really_ do."

Oh god.

She did.

She really fucking did.

Still, she was too enraptured in his eyes to say anything.

Naruto maintained the eye contact as he slowly touched foreheads with her. His hands slid down her arms and touched every part of her body but the erogenous points. He made it a point to avoid them and he could see she was slowly but surely getting frustrated.

Still, she never broke eye contact.

Honestly, he _could've_ just taken her and disregarded this little game he had engaged. But this is what it meant to tease him and think she could get away with it. he was going to break her down, make her beg, and then he would absolutely _ruin_ her for any other man.

He leaned in close to her ear, licking it softly. From his action, he could hear her scrape the ground as she desperately held in her mewls. He paused all actions before whispering.

"Tell me you want it, Tayuya… tell me, and I will fucking _breed_ you."

It seems that those words were the breaking point, for at that moment, Tayuya let out a cry of pleasure as the floodgate broke open, letting her fluids torrent out as she held onto him with her arms. She dug her nails into his back as she continued cumming, pumping out her love juice in a constant spray. Eyes clenched shut, she tried to ride the powerful orgasm consciously but could not handle the pleasure.

'_Fuck, I need to… do… better…'_

Then, the realm of sleep claimed her

* * *

Waking up, she realized she was in restraints, the strong, stern, and harsh feelings of ropes and chains was something she was intimately familiar with, though, perhaps not in the bedroom… if she was in a bedroom that is. Her holdings had that positioned her in an awkward yet somewhat comfortable position. Her limbs were tied together, rendering her immobile and helpless to her captor's will.

Suddenly, the blindfold was lifted, returning her vision to her. The first thing she noticed was the clothed prick in front of her. The second, was how very _un-clothed_ she was. Her breasts were hanging low, encircled by the rope bindings that partially held her upper torso up. The restraints roped around her naval but exposed nearly everything else that could be relevant anything erogenous.

"It's called the hogtie position, Tayuya-chan."

The redhead's face snapped towards the owner of the voice with anger visible on her visage. Well, she was _trying_ to look at him. A constant strain was placed on her neck because one, she was about two and a half feet off the ground. If she were to stare straight ahead, she was almost eye-level with his junk, maybe just a couple inches up above it. Two, he was just standing there, all smug and handsome with that big towering stick between his legs.

Dumb cunt.

"I know that, dipshit, now let me go."

The blonde wagged his finger tauntingly, "Nuh-uh, you've been real naughty… so naughty, in fact, you need to be punished."

"Q-quit fucking around!" Tayuya cursed her stutter. She tried reigning in what little dignity she had left by snarling at the blonde, "I'm serious you prick. Let me go now and maybe I won't beat your ass black and blue- Ah, _fuck_!"

A stinging sensation on her buttock had her yelp in pain. She turned her head around as much as she could to see a clone with vindictive look on his face from the corner of her eyes.

"Did you just spank me?!" She accused the clone. Instead of responding, however, the clone just winded his hand back threateningly- obviously for another slap to her bottom. She glared at the blonde, "Don't you fucking dare- Fuck!"

Naruto's clone had an incredibly satisfied expression on his face as he delivered another flesh-rippling smack to her derriere. The red imprint of his hand served as another wave of pleasant feelings for the clone. Too bad he had orders specifically not to penetrate the sweet hole of hers. Fuck, his erection was getting unbearable… at this rate... he just might have to fuck all orders and slam into her sweet and juicy ass. The clone took a deep breath and bit his lips,

Tayuya closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt another slap to her ass. She said nothing as she prepared for the next hit, hoping if she didn't say anything, another pleasured fill slap would not hit her.

Pleasured?

Tayuya's eye flew wide open at the admission… did she like this? Her eyes jolted further open as she felt another pleasure and pain induced swat to her ass. She gasped with a slight moan.

Fuck, this was not what was supposed to happen-

"Tayuya, open."

At those words, she suddenly smelled the masculinity that wafted from a source inexplicably close to her. Literally an inch from her was the very thing that had been plaguing her mind. Everything outside the of the manhood blurred as she focused solely onto the blood-filled limb.

The throbbing member twitched dangerously, as if there was no telling what would happen if she were to move. Another pleasure-and-pain smack resounded in the room. Honestly, at this point, she could care less. At this point in this… whatever the fuck it was, she was already too aroused and too high on the sexual energy this big fucking penis was emitting. Maybe it was a bloodline? Regardless, the slap was something she had heard before she felt it, but boy did she feel it.

So focused on the bulging cock in front of her, she let out a forced breath of air rather than a moan when she was spanked.

To her despair, the cock slowly moved back away.

"Oh, what's this?" a finger prodded her folds and Tayuya knew she had been found out. "Tayuya… this was supposed to be a punishment, not something you were to enjoy." The clone walked around and held out the finger that had barely penetrated her. it was dripping wet with her fluids.

"I-I had to pee!" Tayuya defended herself miserably; knowing her lie would fool no one. Face flushed, she opted to stare to the side, not even able to retaliate with her patented glare.

The clone rolled his eyes before moving out of her line of sight, presumably back to his spanking station. The real Naruto, however, moved forward and crouched so they were face to face.

"Just say it Tayuya… and maybe… just maybe, you can get a little taste."

Her eyes darted towards his cock and she licked her lips involuntarily.

"Okay."

Naruto backed off with shock. He didn't actually expect it to be that easy. He frowned, he sort of wanted her to resist but apparently she didn't want to-

"I'll let you fuck me if you let me go." She declared.

Naruto's shock turned into amusement at her statement. He sighed, she could probably handle what he was about to do to her… probably. "Oh Tayuya," he walked forward and crouched once more. He touched her cheek and with his fingertip and his digit glowed blue momentarily.

A weird sensation raced through her body, it was neither painful nor pleasurable… it was just… slightly cold?

She glared at him. "What the fuck was that-"

"God, you're such a rude little girl. You know, honestly if you weren't so vulgar I would have eventually asked you out… but since you're a bitch, I'm gonna use your mouth as my pleasure hole." Naruto smiled tauntingly at her.

The redhead sneered at him. "Try it you faggot, I'll bite your head off the first chance I can-NGHHH!"

Her sentence was cut short as a large mushroom-head was shoved violently into her mouth. Her first instinct was to clench her mouth shut, but she found that she absolutely couldn't. In her peripherals she saw her cheek softly glow blue.

Naruto groaned as the tip of his cock began getting a coat of thick saliva before he looked down at her. "Seals, they do a lot of things, don't ya know?" He then turned his head and cupped a hand to his ear mockingly, "What? I can't hear you with all this," he shoved several more inches into her mouth, "fucking cock in your mouth."

Tayuya groaned and her eyes teared up as her mouth adjusted, her jaw muscles had cramped as soon as the head came in in her orifice. Surprisingly, he didn't move and allowed her facial muscles had relaxed. Just as the cramps went away, the blonde reignited the spasms as he shoved some more dick down her mouth.

It was contradicting sensation. Despite the pain and the situation, Tayuya could not help but feel an increased and more intense amount of arousal. His meatrod was scorching hot and nearly alive as it twitched in her mouth. She knew at that moment that Its taste was something a real man- no, _alpha_ should taste like. It was rock hard but it was also oh so soft. The sensation of being completely filled in the mouth was something she would ever forget.

Suddenly his cock pulsed, and a generous amount of precum filled her mouth, letting the salty and almost sweet taste wash around before she swallowed.

Fuck, he tasted good.

Naruto gazed at her, taking in every expression. He slowly started moving forwards inching his cock, pushing deeper and deeper into her oral cavity. Suddenly, his cock hit an obstacle and realized her throat was too constricted to take him. he slid out so his tip was barely in her mouth.

"Tayuya, relax your jaws and calm your body."

Tayuya, in a daze of sexual high and a lack of oxygen, simply nodded.

"I'm going back in…" Naruto let out another groan as he slid his cock into her mouth once more. The natural lubricant that coated his head and a few inches of his cock allowed it to slide in it a bit smoother, but he knew she wasn't relaxed enough. He gestured at his clone as he began pistoning very slowly into her mouth.

Not a moment later, a wet and long muscular organ punched into her nether folds. She couldn't even moan- much less breathe properly because of the member that was lodged firmly in her mouth. She heard the wet and slurping noises as the tongue continuously assaulted her pussy. Suddenly, a sensation she never felt gave her a body a completely foreign experience.

Tayuya's cloudy mind was pierced with a mind-numbing orgasm as an intense quake racked her body. Face flushed and eyes rolled over, the redhead salivated around the organic pipe that had somehow managed to find its way in her throat.

The retraction of his cock suddenly gave her clarity as she came down from whatever mountain-shattering experience she just had. Panting, she coughed out a question that was directed to no one but the sage himself.

"What the hell was that?"

Instead of answering, Naruto looked at his member and noted how far he managed to stick his cock down her throat. The spit and saliva coating were a little over two-thirds down his penis. He licked his lips, perhaps he had found someone who would be take him fully, in _every_ hole.

Tayuya managed to regain her composure and looked at her blonde roommate with a sense of wariness.

"What did you do…"

Naruto smirked.

"Enjoyable, was it?"

"Fuck you."

Naruto stalked forward as his glistening cock recaptured her focus.

"Mmm…" Naruto hummed. "I don't think you'll ever get that chance, Tayuya. You can't even make me cum with your mouth, and you think you're worthy enough to get fucked?"

At his words, the redhead glowered at blonde with an angry-red face. "I could make you cum in fucking minutes you shit-faced virgin."

Not a nanosecond later, the scarlet-haired fell unceremoniously unto the ground, free of her bindings. The poof that emitted from behind her signaled that the clone had seemingly dispelled itself. She looked back to confirm that it was now just her and the actual Naruto in the room.

Turning her gaze forward, she saw Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread out while using his hands to support himself. On his face was a very cocky visage that had set off her competitive spirit.

"_Prove_ it."

Fuck this stupid shit-face, once she makes him cum, she was gonna ride him til he begged her to stop. Then, she would ride him even fucking harder.

She crawled forward slowly and sensually before coming to a rest on her knees. Not once did she ever break eye contact with the blue-eyed bastard as she moved. Naruto had an amused expression as his cock twitched in anticipation.

Oh, she was going to absolutely wipe the expression off his face.


End file.
